


Contact Sports

by swaggitygrandma



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Smut, background brigitte, background genji, background jesse, i cant write smut so i cut it off there, literally no one matters apart from pharah and mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaggitygrandma/pseuds/swaggitygrandma
Summary: angela's a cheerleader. fareeha's a football player. they like each other very much. they are gay.





	Contact Sports

**Author's Note:**

> ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa my first time posting something! it's rather scary, wouldn't you say? but thanks to the lovely ClearTogether for checking and editing my fic. seriously, she writes so well.
> 
> notes aside, hope you enjoy!

Fareeha Amari. Star player of the football team. A cool, calm personality with good looks to match. Gorgeous caramel skin and smooth, short black hair framing her face, cascading down to her shoulders and looking as though it had been sculpted by angels. Thick, dark brows rose ever so slightly when she spoke.   
Plump, kissable lips that were just waiting to kiss the girl of her dreams; whether that be between their legs or upon their cheek. And boy, did every girl want to be the girl of her dreams, whether they were lesbian or otherwise.   
Fareeha gave them what their boyfriends could not: Pleasure, attention, and cute, dopey grins that made their hearts swoon.

However, there was one girl Fareeha had really wanted to claim as her own, and more so than just one night stands or stolen kisses within school bathrooms.

\----------

Angela Ziegler was clearly the school’s most gifted and capable pupil. With a penchant for learning about the human body, she had an IQ of over 120, which itself alone was a huge accomplishment. A sweet and loving personality, yet rather shy around people she didn’t know. Fluffy, blonde hair tied into a messy ponytail. Beady blue eyes similar to that of a perfect porcelain doll. Thin pink lips that were almost always turned up into a smile.

Especially when she was cheerleading for one of Fareeha’s games.

Yes, after watching her score goal after goal, the blonde had an insatiable crush on the tall, dark and handsome Egyptian. The way her eyes shone with such a determination to win and was always showing off that winning Amari smile. Although Angela couldn’t say she didn’t like Fareeha’s dorky lopsided grin too. 

There was just the question of asking her out.

\----------

“Ooh, show us your muscles, cap!” A chirpy Lena Oxton lay it on thick in a teasing tone from within the lockers. “C’mon, make those ladies swoon tonight! It’s the big game, sis!”

Fareeha’s laugh rang throughout the changing rooms. She washed her face in the sink, slicking back her hair slightly. “Don’t you have other thing to do instead of pestering me, Oxton? Like getting others ready for the game? You already know I’m in this to win it.”

The Brit stuck her tongue out as she ran a comb through her own hair. Her trademark spikes drooping slightly, “Yeah, I know that, but we’re facin’ Talon tonight. Our mortal enemy. If we don’t win this, it’s gonna look real bad on our record, love. And Emily promised me some celebratory sex if we won, so there’s that on the line.”

“Ever the lesbian, aren’t you, Lena?”

“Course I am, ya dimwit. You expect me to like men? Never!” The Brit had a cute little grin on her face as the Egyptian ruffled her hair.

“Go find Brigitte, Genji and Jesse. Make sure they’re ready for the game,” Fareeha told her, putting on her helmet and looking ripe to make some ladies swoon. Especially a certain Swiss blonde from her English class that she would often glance at. Maybe that girl would finally notice her.

\----------

“Fareeha is going to do so well today! I just know it!” An excited Angela squealed. She flattened down her rather short but cute plaid skirt and got her pom poms ready. “I do really hope she wins. She’s done so well this season! I-I mean, not that she doesn’t do well every season, but this time she’s scored an average of 11.7 points every single match!”

“Oh my god, just chill for a sec,” Hana Song shushed, waving her hand in the blonde’s direction. The small Korean looked up from her phone while raising her brows. “We already know you’re super gay for her, yeah yeah, whatever. But like, you’re getting super hyped about this game. Usually you’re all like, ‘Oh my Fareeha is so handsome and the way she flexes, oh mein Gott I am so gay for her,’” she mimicked. 

Snickering laughter came from Emily when Angela swatted the Korean with a multicoloured pom pom.“I do not act like that!” She burned with embarrassment. What they were saying held some sort of truth, and she knew it. 

“Mmm, you kinda do. I’m dating Lena so I get a free pass. But,” Emily raked a comb through her hair, “I mean, you two are so shy around each other, for goodness sake. I’m surprised she hasn’t asked you out yet,” She offhandedly commented.

“Wait wait wait. Ask me out?” the Swiss asked, puzzled, just barely hiding her massive grin. “You think she likes me? As more than a friend? I mean, we have been talking a lot, and she seems to keep dropping her pencil in class suspiciously around my legs. You don’t think she’s looking up my skirt, do you? Oh the naughty girl! I−”

She was interrupted by one of the prefect students, Satya Vaswani, knocking on the door. 

“Girls,” Satya said calmly, no hint of irritation in her voice. (Though, she usually seemed to be irritated at almost everyone.) “There is simply no time for chit-chat. The game will begin in approximately two minutes and fifteen seconds. Start heading out to the pitch.”

“We’re coming!” Hana called out. All three of them then briefly decided they were ready for the game.

 

\----------

All game, Angela had not taken her eyes off of Fareeha. She cheered a little too ecstatically whenever the heart throb scored a goal, and she was always smiling and waving at Fareeha whenever she happened to look in her direction. The best part was that Fareeha always stopped to wave back, making the Swiss woman’s heart thump excitedly in her chest.

And they had won! Fareeha had passed the ball to Genji, who then had thrown it to Lena, who then scored the winning touchdown in an otherwise tied game. Safe to say, Emily was more than happy. 

As the cheering and whooping came to an end, Angela noticed Fareeha coming towards her, looking rather… Shy? 

She had never seen Fareeha shy before. Happy? Yes. Somewhat rowdy? Possibly. But never shy.

when she approached she started speaking, “I, uh, Angela…” She was nervously wringing her hands and averting her gaze away from Angela’s rather hypnotising cleavage. She was certain she’d melt into a puddle. “...We won the game.”

 

“I know.” A small grin grew upon Angela’s face. 

And Fareeha’s face grew ridiculously red. She started spluttering slightly as she tried to speak. “I-I, oh, yes, of course you know, you were here the whole time. I was just wondering if you’d, umm, celebrate it with me. Since you always cheer me on and all…”

Despite how collected she looked, Angela’s heart raced inside her chest. She resisted the urge to squeal and pull Fareeha in for a kiss. “I’d love to.”

Fareeha’s grin appeared at that. She sheepishly scratched her head. “O-oh! Right! That’s great. Does the bar down the road sound good?”

“It sounds wonderful. Thank you,” Angela said rather politely, smiling and clasping her hands together as she did so. “Eight o’clock is a nice time, wouldn’t you say?”

Fareeha affirmed with a nod and grin. That same Amari grin, but slightly different. With a hint of… love. “Yeah. Eight. Eight is good.” 

Angela smiled and nodded, after which it grew awkwardly quiet. Both of them were trying to think of excuse to go home and squeal into their pillows.

Then Fareeha’s phone began to ring, as if a sentient being had seen thier dilemma. An obnoxious blaring song blasted from the Egyptian’s pocket. She almost jumped in embarrassment. 

“Oh god, that’s my mom, sorry…” The girl fumbled around in her pockets while Angela cutely giggled from behind her hand. She turned on the phone and shut her eyes when a rather loud and excited voice started nattering in her ear. 

“Hello Mom, yes Mom, we won−” Another excited scream and more talking this time. Fareeha winced and pulled the phone away from her ear. “Mom, can I call you back? Kinda busy…” the Egyptian asked quietly. After a few more moments of “I love you’s” and “yes mom’s”, she turned off her phone.

“Finally,” the tanned woman joked, and Angela laughed with her, making the football player’s heart flutter. “So see you in a few hours, yeah?” she quickly followed, smoothing her hair back in trying to look casual and cool, but instead looking like a flustered lesbian.

A giggle from the cheerleader. “Mmm. See you there.”

\----------

Sloppy drunken kisses and wandering hands had finally made their way to Fareeha’s house, both outside the door. The Egyptian paused the kissing to fumble for her keys and unlock the door, leaning on it heavily. She glanced at her watch. 23:43. They’d been drinking for quite some time it seemed.

“Shhh,” Fareeha whispered as they stepped inside, holding onto Angela’s waist, “my mom’s asleep, so you can’t wake her.”

The blonde audibly whined. Fareeha placed a finger on her lips, but she swatted it away.   
“I wanted to make some noise…” Angela said, reminiscent of a whiny child. It made the younger woman grin.

“Plenty of time for that, but come on, let’s go upstairs.”

Turns out being drunk while going up stairs was easier said than done. More than once they slipped and almost fell, but the two had laughed and brushed it off, continuing their very passionate kissing all the way to Fareeha’s bedroom.

\---------

Angela’s hands slipped downwards to thumb at the lining of Fareeha’s boxer briefs before slipping back upwards to feel the hardness of her abs.

“You’re so fit, Fareeha,” she drunkenly giggled. 

Fareeha looked up from kissing the blonde’s neck, pulling her blouse off. “Huh? Oh, uh, thanks,” she said rather absentmindedly. Her gaze was drifting from Angela’s face to her full, round and rather soft looking breasts. They were barely contained in their white lace bra. “I-uh… you look gorgeous. Like, stunning,” she slurred slightly, and grinned when she saw how the blonde flushed with pride before setting her head underneath a pillow. 

Slowly, she started to press tender yet messy kisses along Angela’s jaw, before catching her lips in a sweet embrace. 

Yes, it was very sloppy. Teeth touched more than once and tongues clashed for dominance. But Angela wouldn’t have had it any way other than tasting the alcohol from earlier in her lover’s mouth. She was loving how Fareeha’s hands immediately dove under her bra and started to toy with her nipples, pinching and pulling them. She interrupted their kiss with a rather soft whimper, arching her back similar to a cat. 

Fareeha lifted the bra to set her breasts free before she marvelled at the way they soon fit perfectly into her own hands. Like they were made for her.

“So beautiful,” the Egyptian mused, before attaching her lips to a perky pink nipple, sucking gently.

“Oh~!” the blonde barely suppressed her voice, resisting the urge to cry out in pure lust. Her hand slipped down to try to satiate the ache in her nether regions, to perhaps rub one out on her clit−

A hand grabbed her wrist. Angela whined in the back of her throat, looking down at a cute face with dishevelled hair. “Not yet, habibti,” Fareeha teased, a suggestive smirk on her face as her tongue circled around the swollen pink bud, causing the blonde yet again to squirm and fidget.

“Fareeha, please, I−”

“No ifs, no buts. The night is young and so are we,” Fareeha said with a rather predatory look this time.  
"Besides. I have plenty of time to make you squirm tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> did u see why i picked the title now ehehe
> 
> but honestly, thank you so so much for reading! means a lot to me that someone, somewhere is reading and hopefully enjoying my work. and hey, why not consider leaving a comment, kudos or constructive criticism? it'd help a lot!
> 
> ooh, one more thing to add. i felt like i rushed the ending a bit. i'm not the best and fully fledged sex scenes, and so i wanted to keep it short and sweet, since this is only meant to be a one shot. but again, thanks for reading!


End file.
